Sweat
by Dante's Firey Inferno
Summary: [Marching Band AU. Slightly OOC. Mostly PWP.] Mikasa and Eren meat Jean at college and instantly become best friends. Mikasa and Jean know that Eren would disapprove of the relationship that develops between them, so they have to come up with and elaborate story to fool him when they want to disappear to Jean's dorm room after band one night.


Mikasa Ackerman was bent over, rummaging through her backpack for the pair of long, white socks she knew she put in there that morning, when she felt someone pinch her butt lightly. She let out a small squeal and stood straight up, turning around and covering the spot that was just assaulted. When she saw who the attacker was, she relaxed instantly and laughed. "You're a giant bastard, you know that right?"

"Who, me?" Jean Kirschtein asked sarcastically, looking around like he was trying to find someone else that was the giant bastard instead of himself.

"Yes you," Mikasa chucked. "You scared the piss out of me."

"Oh, you know I'll make it up to you later," he said with a subtle wink.

She knew instantly what he was referring to and nodded. "Yeah, you better make it up to me."

"What are you looking for anyways?" Jean asked, peering behind her as if that would give him his answer.

"I can't find my socks for under my uniform. I know I packed them in my bag this morning, but now they're hiding from me. And I don't really think it would look good if I marched in pink ankle-socks." She gestured to her feet, shoeless but clothed in hot pink.

Mikasa and Jean were in their college's marching band and were supposed to be getting into their uniforms at this time. Being that the pants and the shoes were both white, all members of the band were required to wear long, white socks so as to keep everything uniform.

"Something tells me your socks aren't hiding from you, Mikasa," Jean said, laughing. "They're probably just buried."

"Well at the very least, I can't find them and definitely need to. So I'm going to continue to look for them and you can talk to me, or whatever, while I do that."

"Whatever, huh?" he asked, smirking at the thought. He smirked even further when Mikasa bent back down and started digging through her bag again.

"Wow, aren't you the little horn-dog today?" she chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm just eager to get you all to myself again."

"For someone that doesn't want his best friend to know about us, you're talking about it all pretty damned loud."

"Eren's not going to hear me; he's not allowed up here. We're fine babe."

Mikasa thought about their mutual friend Eren and chuckled in her head. He and she had grown up together for most of their lives, and everywhere that Eren went, Mikasa followed – for the most part, that is. When Mikasa had been accepted into their college's honors program, they had gone to different orientations before attending the university. At his, Eren made quick friends with Jean and when school – and band, for that matter – started, they grew into each other's best friend. Over the first few months, Mikasa ended up spending most of her free time with Eren and Jean, as did they with her. As Mikasa and Jean got closer, they started spending time with each other even without Eren there. But they both knew Eren well enough to worry about him finding out about them being anything more than friends, so they decided to keep it as much of a secret as possible, however difficult that proved to be.

"It doesn't matter that he's not allowed up here; someone else might hear and tell him," Mikasa whispered, looking quickly around the lofted platform behind the bleachers of the Rec Center's basketball court to see if anyone else was paying attention to the two of them, which they weren't. As the Rec Center was right next to the football stadium, the band staff worked out a deal with the Rec Center staff so that the college-owned instruments could be kept behind the bleacher on game days so they didn't have to lug them across campus. In order to keep the instruments protected, the kids who used those instruments were granted access through their student IDs to get behind the bleachers during certain times, and no one else was allowed up there during those times. Mikasa played the baritone and Jean played the bass drum – both school-owned instruments – and Eren played the trombone – his personal instrument – so they had access there and he didn't

"Nobody's going to tell him. No one is even paying attention to us right now. Oh look, you found your socks," Jean chuckled, pointing to the white socks in Mikasa's hand.

"Oooh look, I did," she joked back.

"Hey now, save the sass for the bedroom."

"Don't you mean the dorm room?"

"Close enough," he said, shrugging. "So speaking of my dorm room…"

Mikasa's eyebrow rose in amusement. Other than to add some sort of effect, she couldn't figure out why he hesitated to continue his sentence. "Yeah?"

"My roommate went home for the weekend."

"So you have the whole dorm to yourself?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Correction: _**we**_ have the whole dorm to _**ourselves**_."

"So are you suggesting that I spend the night after the game?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting, Mikasa," he said with a smirk, licking his lips in a taunting manner.

"Well I might just have to take you up on that, Jean. Your bed is quite comfy you know."

"And I do quite love sleeping with you in it," Jean hinted, his voice low and assuming.

"And again, you're such a horn-dog today," she chuckled, smacking his shoulder lightly.

"I can't help it when I have the promise of you in my bed later and I keep seeing you bent over like that. You're making it hard to resist."

"Well you better resist, buddy. No public displays of affection in uniform, remember?"

"We're not in uniform right now sweetheart," he smirked, bending down to her level to give her a quick kiss. "Mm, I think that can hold me over until later. But only _just_."

"Jean!" she squealed, laughing.

"What?" he asked with an even wider smirk. "There's not even anyone up here anymore. Everyone's gone for now."

Mikasa exaggerated her movements as she looked around herself and Jean. "Oh no! We're the only survivors, Jean. The apocalypse has come and we're the only ones left!"

"Oh my God," he laughed, shaking his head. "Sasha must be rubbing off on you. She's always acting crazy like that."

"You didn't let me finish," she grinned, taking his face in her hands so that she had his full attention. Her voice lowered in tone and volume as she continued. "Since we're the only survivors, we'll be the ones forced to continue the human race. So we'll just have to have lots and lots of sex all the time. And we might as well start on that tonight."

"Well hell, if that's going to be the effect of the apocalypse, then bring on the raining fire."

"We're so fucking weird," Mikasa said, chuckling again and shaking her head. Jean snorted in response and then smiled as she close the gap and kissed him properly. "Now come on; everyone's probably eaten already and we only have a half hour left before we have to be ready for pregame. Let's go eat."

"I don't want to eat too much though. I've got to save room for later on tonight."

Mikasa gasped and then laughed. "Oh you are absolutely terrible!" She shook her head at her semi-hidden lover and grabbed the rest of her things for the football game, grabbing her baritone last, adjusting it and everything else she was carrying so that she could maneuver better down the small staircase. Jean got that last of his own things, chuckling to himself the whole time, and put on the harness for his bass drum, connecting the two, before following Mikasa, shamelessly watching the movements of her ass around the side of his drum as she walked down stairs.

Mikasa knew the Jean watched her like he did and she found it amusing. If it were anyone else, she'd have slapped him by now, no doubt. But it was only Jean, and he's seen a lot more of her than he would ever see while watching her walk. And of course, Mikasa often did the same thing to him when he was in front of her.

Although Jean joked that their small kiss would only just hold him over during the game, he made it through those three and a half hours perfectly fine. Afterwards, of course, he was eager as all hell for the two of them to leave and go back to his dorm. Three separate friends of theirs, including Eren, asked if they wanted to do something – either hang out or go out to eat – and they had to make up something each time someone new asked. Even though they didn't get a chance to plan what they were telling people, both of them somehow were able to pull off convincing reasons as to why they couldn't do anything – even though they "so wanted to" – and made it seem like they wouldn't see each other until after the weekend was over.

In reality, and in order to make that last part believable, Jean left first and went back to his dorm building to wait for Mikasa. She acted like she didn't have to leave immediately, but just couldn't stay very long, so she stuck around her friends and made small talk for a few minutes while everyone finished packing up. As the last of her friends started leaving, she took that as her own cue. Seeing as how her car was already parked in the campus garage that was closest to Jean's dorm building, her walking in that direction was completely inconspicuous, just adding to her luck.

Jean was waiting in the lobby so he could quickly check Mikasa in and they could go up to his room. As soon as the two of them got into the elevator, he showed just how impatient he was. The ding sounded, signaling that the doors were shut, and he leaned in for a long, somewhat messy kiss with Mikasa, taking her only slightly by surprise. His arm snaked around her back and he pressed them closer, struggling to get as much of her as possible. She chuckled into the kiss, but responded with just as much intensity as he had. It was a short lived, although heated, kiss because of the elevator stopping on his floor soon after.

They were lucky enough that no one else was getting on the elevator between the first and third floors, so they tried to look as inconspicuous as possible when the doors opened, just in case someone was standing there. Even more towards their luck, nobody from that floor needed on the elevator at that time and they were able to get off quickly, Jean almost running around the corner to his room, dragging Mikasa with him. They were both laughing as he unlocked his door, only to lock it behind him as soon as the two were inside. Jean threw his keys on the chair closest to him and turned back to Mikasa.

"All for us," he smirked, gesturing at the entire room. "Where to start?" he asked, winking.

"I think I definitely need to start in the bathroom. With a shower." Mikasa put her things down by his desk and started towards his bathroom. She stopped and turned around again when Jean spoke up.

"Mm, I like it in the shower. But I was thinking that could be later."

"Jean!" she laughed, her voice slightly squeaking with surprise. "I meant a shower by myself. I'm all gross and sweaty from band."

"Well so am I."

"Then you can take one after me. We don't have to take all of our showers together, you know."

"Wait, we don't?" he asked in one of the most sarcastic tones Mikasa has ever heard him use, which said a lot. "I just don't know why we need showers at all," he said normally, shrugging. "Why take a shower if we're just going to get sweaty again?"

Mikasa opened her mouth to speak, only to shut it again because she didn't have a good enough response. She did this again when she realized that nothing she said would be a good enough response. "Okay, I suppose you're right this time."

"This time?" he asked, smirking as he walked slowly towards her. "Baby I'm always right." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, whispering in her ear, "And I'll bet I'm right when I say that you want me to kiss you. Am I?" A small shiver went through Mikasa's body before she simply nodded. "I knew it," he whispered, smirking as he leaned in slowly to place his lips on hers. Her arms found their way around his neck, one hand buried in his hair and the other moving across his shoulder and back.

Jean's hands moved down across her hips and under her yoga pants, stopping briefly to massage her ass and make her moan like he knew he could, pushing them down her hips and letting them fall to the floor so she could step out of them. Mikasa kicked them off to the side and laughed. "You really are impatient today."

"I told you baby, I've been thinking about this all day. I can't help but be impatient."

Mikasa smirked and took a step back quickly, surprising him immediately. Just as he was about to protest, she grabbed her loose tee shirt by the hem and threw it off her body. She bent down to remove her panties and took her socks off on the way down, then pulled her sports bra over her head once she stood back up. She put her hands on her hips, completely naked, and just looked at Jean expectantly.

Jean was caught completely off guard by her moves and could only stare at her afterwards. "Well what? I thought you were impatient. I'm starting to get a little cold. You better hurry up and warm me up."

That shook him out of his trance right quick, and he too was completely naked within a minute. "Oh I'll warm you up alright," he whispered, taking a step closer and kissing her intensely. "This whole room's about get nice and hot."

"Good," Mikasa whispered back, pressing her body close to his. "Because I want hot tonight. Hot, rough, and fast sounds perfect to me right now."

"I thought you didn't like rough?"

"Tonight's different somehow. I want rough tonight, babe. I want you to forget the word gentle. I want to be completely ravaged. I want to be dominated. You have all of the control."

"Really? This doesn't seem like you at all. You actually want to be that submissive? Are you sure?"

"Jean, yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I want you to channel every dominating thought you have ever had; every fantasy that includes you taking control. I want you to be as rough as _you_ want to be. I want biting and hair pulling. I want to wake up tomorrow with marks of you all over me. I want to be completely and utterly **yours**."

"Oh hell," he breathed out shallowly. His mind had started to wander to just those thoughts as soon as Mikasa mentioned rough. He never thought he would be able to indulge in any of them with her, though, simply because of the kind of person she was. She was for equality and independence; she was by no means ever a submissive lover, and normally Jean loved that. But if she was willing to let him, he could be dominant and rough, not doubt. He looked into her eyes and said, "I want there to be a safe out for you, though. If you're uncomfortable with anything that happens, just say the word and I'll stop."

"Understandable. What's the word?"

"Just tell me to stop and I will. Simple as that." Jean kept eye contact as he spoke, at the same time, rubbing small circles against her hips with this thumbs. The light touch set Mikasa's skin on fire, especially once she thought of the contrasting feelings she was about to experience.

"Okay, that's good. Now come on, Jean, I'm starting to get cold again. We need to heat things up soon." Her hand moved from his chest, across his torso, and grasped his semi-hardened penis, starting to pump him slowly.

His hand caught at her wrist to stop her, confusing her for a second. "Did I say you could do that?" Jean asked, his voice low and demanding. She smirked as she realized what he was doing. When she didn't answer his question, he raised his voice slightly and asked again, "Did I say you could touch me, girl?"

"No," she answered quietly, hoping to cause another reaction.

"Don't mumble when you're asked a question. Now answer me correctly."

"No, sir, you didn't say I could do that."

"Of course I didn't. Because I wanted to do this first," Jean said vaguely, making Mikasa's eyebrow quirk up in curiosity. He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her towards his bed. "Lay on your back," he instructed, a plan forming in his head. As soon as she was lying down, he crawled over her, kissing her roughly. She responded eagerly, though she was confused as to why she had to lay down for that. Soon enough, she found out the reason.

Still kissing her, Jean moved his hand to Mikasa's exposed vagina, rubbing three of his large fingers back and forth across the wet folds. She gasped into the kiss sharply at the unwarned feeling, but it only made her more eager to continue. Almost as soon as his fingers were covered in her juices, he thrust two into her, making her gasp even louder than before. He started pumping them into her roughly, just as she asked for it, and broke their kiss so he could listen to the sounds he knew she would start making. Instead, he kissed across her neck, biting here and there, and continued his assault on her pussy. As he added a third finger, the first big sound poured from Mikasa's lips in form of a yelp, followed by quiet moans.

The hand that wasn't busy thrusting into Mikasa began pinching her taut nipples and kneading her breasts. His mouth moved down across her collarbone and stopped kissing when he got to her chest. Instead, he took it upon himself to be so gentle that it would almost be painful. Mikasa was expecting him to use his teeth and was taken completely by surprise when all he did was flick his tongue across her nipple. He did is so lightly and so teasingly that it sent a shock through her. She loved the contrast between the rough fingering and the barely-there touches, and was soon moaning for more. He only obliged slightly, and only in the way of switching up his methods of teasing.

Jean continued thrusting his right hand into Mikasa, but took his left away from her breast, moving it to her increasingly sensitive clitoris. He couldn't leave her breasts alone though, and started licking and sucking them more like normal. After they were sufficiently wet from Jean's saliva, though, he leaned his head back a bit and blew cold air across each nipple, one at a time, alternating between licking and blowing on them. The sensation was surprisingly painful to Mikasa, but turned right back into pleasurable soon enough.

Jean doing all of those things at once to her body was beginning to be too much to handle, and she could feel the orgasm building. Her hips arched as much as possible into his hands, which only made him thrust deeper and rub harder. He felt the walls around his fingers contract and knew what was coming as well. If Mikasa's moaning was intense before, lord only knew what to call the noises coming between her heavy breaths then. She felt the orgasm wash over her, taking what was left of her breath, pulling her in, clouding her mind even further. The intensity faded slowly but Jean's movements stayed steady. He knew that she'd had an orgasm, but he wasn't done with her in that position just yet.

He moved himself further down his bed and replaced his left hand with his mouth as he began to lick and suck his way around her clit. It was somewhat difficult for him, with his mouth so close to his hand still pumping in and out of Mikasa. After a couple of times of him hitting himself and laughing at himself, causing Mikasa to laugh as well, he worked up a sort of technique that worked very well for both of them – as made evident to him by Mikasa's increased sounds again.

Abruptly, almost surprising himself, Jean pulled himself completely away from Mikasa, sitting up and looking down at her. Though she couldn't explain it, she made a high pitched squeaking noise at the loss of contact and simply looked back at him with longing.

"What?" Jean asked almost harshly. He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled a condom out of the box she knew he hid underneath. Opening the package and rolling it over his dick, he asked, "You think you're the only one that gets to be pleased? Not a chance, bitch."

Mikasa sat up slowly, a smirk growing on her face as she got over the shock of him pulling away. She moved so that she was on her hands and knees, about to crawl towards him as he leaned against the foot of the bed. "You know, normally I'd slap any guy that calls me a bitch –"

"Do you think I care what you think?" he snapped, still playing the role, but becoming a little hesitant because of the boundaries he'd already started to push.

"I was going to say that I kind of like it right now." A smug look read across her entire face as she moved across the bed. She stopped in front of him on her hands and knees and wrapped her hand around his penis, almost whispering, "Degrade me some more, baby," before taking his length into her mouth.

"Oh hell," he cursed, his head falling back in pleasure. He balled his left fist into the sheets and threaded his other hand through her hair gently out of habit. Realizing the situation, though, he tightened his grip on her hair and pushed her head further onto his penis. "That's right, slut, take it in. The whole thing. Come on, I know you can do it. You're a little whore, aren't you? I bet you've sucked all kinds of dicks, haven't you?" On the inside, Jean's gut was rolling because of the things he was saying. He'd never thought he would say anything near that to anyone ever. He also knew that what he was saying about her wasn't true. But he wasn't thinking about all of that. He was thinking about how turned on she seemed to be by his words and how turned on that made him.

"Go on, go all the way down. Yeah, that's more like it." She was having issues taking all of him without gagging, and did once or twice, thanks to Jean's guiding hand pushing her head down. She ended up gagging another time, but Jean's hand gestured for her to pull off of him when he realized it. His hand dropped from gripping her hair to cupping her cheek and leaned down, kissing her intensely. She moved herself farther across Jean's body so that she had a better angle for kissing him back.

Jean un-balled his fist from his sheets and laid it on Mikasa's lower back, almost slamming her against himself as she bit down slightly on his lip. He knew that if he could have seen them from the side, he'd have wondered how that position was comfortable at all, but somehow it worked for them. Jean was sitting against the footboard of the bed and Mikasa was on her knees, lying against him. Their legs were weaved together and their arms all over the other, making it seem as if the two of them were completely intertwined.

The more intense their kissing became, the closer Mikasa felt herself pressing against Jean. She felt his erection against her stomach and couldn't help but grind against it. He moaned at the movement and, still keeping with character, all but threw Mikasa back down into a lying position on the bed. She bounced against the mattress and chuckled.

"What do you think is so funny, slut?" he asked, crawling over top of her.

"I just thought about trying to have sex on a trampoline. I feel like that would be really difficult," she giggled slightly.

Jean's stern demeanor cracked and his eyes squinted as he laughed at the thought. "We should try it sometime. But anyways, where was I?"

"I do believe you were about to ravage my body."

"Oh right. How could I forget?" he asked sarcastically, smirking. He leaned down to brush his lips quickly across hers before he pulled back and lined himself up with her entrance. He almost resorted to his usual slow start, but then remembered that she was the one that wanted it rough in the first place. Forgetting normality, Jean thrust into Mikasa with almost no warning, eliciting a small scream from her. He knew the difference between that scream and one of pain, though, so he didn't worry. He could tell that he was doing exactly what she wanted. And she wanted him to keep doing exactly as he was doing.

Jean quickly built up a steady pace, slamming into her over and over again, just as hard as the first thrust every time again. He pulled her both her legs up and held them by the knees, giving him better leverage and letting him go even deeper and harder.

"Fuck!" was the most common word out of Mikasa's mouth, followed closely by "Yes!" More than those words combined, though, were the yells and moans that were practically falling out of her mouth. Her head was pressed as far back into the pillow as possible and her back arched off the bed. With every thrust, her boobs moved just as violently. That was soon enough stopped by Jean's hands massaging them roughly, occasionally tweaking the nipples, knowing that it would only make those sounds he loved to hear increase.

Mikasa was absolutely loving the roughness, something that almost surprised her. She never would have imagined that she'd enjoy it that much, but her mind and body were in full agreement that this shouldn't be a one-time thing. She also knew that Jean loved it. But they both knew that he couldn't keep it up that much longer. He wasn't used to using _that_ much energy and intensity and he was wearing out quickly. Noticing that, Mikasa took matters into her own hands.

She let go of the sheets that were balled up in her fists and instead put her hands on Jean's chest to steady herself. Then she pushed him to the side and used the fact that her legs were already around him as leverage so that she ended up flipping the both of them over. Jean didn't realize what was happening for a split second and stopped moving out of surprise. As soon as she flipped them, however, she ended up coming down so far on his dick that it shocked him into realization.

Both Jean and Mikasa's heads fell back and eyes shut as they moaned, almost completely in unison. "Shit, Mikasa," he said breathily. She instantly started moving on top of him, at first just a rocking sort of motion. Soon enough, she was lifting herself almost totally off of him and dropping back down almost violently hard. "Shit!" Jean screamed, pleasure clouding every corner of his mind.

In a fleeting, only semi-clear, thought of Mikasa's, she wondered if the people in the rooms around Jean's could hear them and how they were reacting to it all. But that vanished as quickly as it came through her head and she was just as soon dropping down onto Jean's dick again, curses flying out of her mouth.

"Fuck," Jean breathed shakily, feeling a familiar sensation in his lower belly building. "Baby, keep doing that. I'm not gonna last much longer. Yes, perfect. You're so perfect Mikasa." His words continued to fall aimlessly from his lips as she moved up and down. She was breathing heavily and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, tilting her head to the ceiling, soaking in the feeling underneath her and the words all around her. "Oh, you fucking…you look gorgeous like that. Shit, yes, yes Mikasa." And with her name on his lips, he felt himself releasing, the sweet haze of orgasm all around him. She slowed her movements and rode him out of his orgasm, leaning her entire body down and across his to kiss him intently.

Coming down from his haze, Jean realized that Mikasa had yet to come a second time and that he needed to fix that. Breaking their kiss, he licked two of his fingers and began rubbing Mikasa's sensitive clit again, instantly receiving those moans he so loved to hear from her. Still inside of her, he tried to stop himself from getting aroused again, however difficult a task that proved itself to be. She began unintentionally moving against him as she tried to get closer to his fingers and he had to still her hips with his free hand. Luckily, she was close enough to an orgasm that he didn't have to stop her moving for long.

She flung her head back again, her chest rising and falling quickly in front of Jean's face, as her breath picked up and she felt herself tightening around him again. Her breaths came out as near squeaks as she felt the pressure build in her. Her body arched upwards as far as it possibly could, unintentionally lifting herself off of him at the same time. Jean, knowing how severely her body arches when she orgasms, followed her movements and kept his fingers moving at her clit until she all but collapsed across his body.

"Holy hell Jean," she sighed, nuzzling her head against his chest.

He chuckled before moving his arm between them to pull off the condom and toss it in the trash bin next to his bed. "That good, yeah?"

"Wasn't it for you?" Mikasa asked, smirking as she looked up at Jean's face.

His hand absentmindedly played with her sweat-damp hair as he answered with, "Oh it was. It definitely was worth the day long wait."

She just laughed quietly and shook her head. "Well I think it's about time for that shower now, don't you?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

**NOTES:**

What even is this? Hell if I know. Why are they in band? I dunno. Why does the intro flow so weirdly? Not a damned clue. This is not quality. ughhhhh this is such a weird storyyyyy


End file.
